


After Hours

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Stand Still Stay Silent AU, hey everybody veilrony sucks!, idk what other tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Hange breaks out what could be alcohol and everyone takes the night to relax for once. Bertolt and Reiner make their relationship a little more official.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks i realized im 18 now so have porn

Hange had pulled out some of the '''disinfectant alcohol''' at some point in time while you were all gathered around to eat. They claimed it was actually just regular vodka (or something around those lines). You’re not entirely sure this is true, yet Eren takes the offer. Bertolt hums and reluctantly does as well, offering you a smile from his seat across from you. You feel your face heat up and quickly turn your attention away from him.

Connie looks like he wants to take some, but just flops down on his back.  “I can’t!” he cries, cover his face in a fit of dramatics, “I need to do...my duties.”

He asks for a  _ (small) _  shot anyway.

Armin declines right away. You aren’t paying close attention to what he says, too busy glancing at Bertolt as he sips at his own shot.

Hange offers you a glass and you raise an eyebrow. Yeah, sure, like you were going to drink something you didn’t really know what it was. As someone with medical experience, you couldn’t really recommend that.  A glass is thrust into your hands anyway, and Ymir is immediately grabbing it from your hands. 

You all joke around as you eat, the mood fairly light as most of you drank. Connie quickly cuts himself off, claiming he  _ really  _ needed to be ready to scout in the morning while Eren and Ymir ask for another round. Bertolt slowly sipping at his drink, glancing at you fairly often and giving you some sort of look you can’t quite figure out.

Soon enough everyone’s plates are stacked together and to the side, and when Bertolt comes back to sit with either his second to fourth shot, he takes a seat next to you. Ymir gives you a sly look and a vague gesture, like she’s either telling you to make a move on him or punch him. It’s probably the former, but you can never really be sure with her.

As Hange goes into some story about missions they’ve been on with Erwin and Levi, Bertolt rests his free hand on your thigh. You have to fight the urge to cover your face and remain calm.  The moments you’ve shared hadn’t been much more than chaste kisses. Well, you suppose once you’d been granted a moment to make out, but it hadn’t been much more than that. Out here you lacked privacy. Of course, you were kind of in a wasteland, so that was a given.

Bertolt only takes one more shot before setting down his cup in favor of leaning against you. His hand moves upwards a little and then his warm breath is on the side of your neck.

“You’re very handsome,” he mumbles to you in accented Swedish. A blush begins to spread over your face.

“Do you think the others would mind if I kissed you right here and now?” He adds. You glance through everyone, and nobody is outright staring at you. Everyone knew about your thing with Bertolt anyway, right? You turn your head to face him and lean in to kiss him. It’s short and it makes you want more. You have to fight the urge to lick your lips or lean in again.

When you glance at everyone else again, nobody’s staring at you or giving you weird looks. Either they’ve decided not to pay attention to what you were doing, or they hadn’t noticed. Bertolt seems to take this as an okay to crawl up into your lap and start kissing your neck.

You have to fight to pay attention to Hange by now, with Bertolt’s body against you and trying to keep yourself from getting an erection in front of a bunch of your coworkers and friends.

“Do you want to take this back to the room?” He whispers into your ear. You let out a quiet, shuddering breath. He pulls back and giggles when he gets a good look at your probably completely red face.  He pushes himself up and then helps you up, lacing your fingers together. “We’re going to head to bed,” he says, somehow nonchalantly. Hange gives you this knowing look and waves you off.

The instant everyone is out of view, Bertolt’s hands are all over you. The two of you run into the wall attempting to make it to your room and very much failing, too preoccupied with the other.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Bertolt pants out, drawing his knee up between your legs to press at your crotch. You groan and grind down against him while wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’d love that,” you breathe, “I bet you have such a wonderful dick.” You give him a lazy grin. “I can’t wait to taste,” you add.

He slips and hand down the front of your pants to touch you through your underwear and awkwardly leans over to mouth at your neck. You keep your hand over your mouth to keep quiet, as you  _ were _  still in the hallway.

Bertolt is nearly jerking you off when Connie turns around the corner and coughs loudly. You quickly push Bertolt away and Bertolt look from Connie to you and back to Connie. He quickly grabs your wrist and speeds down the hallway.

Despite this, Bertolt is hardly able to close the door before you’re on him. His back thuds against the door and you’re pulling him down to kiss him almost immediately. The taste of alcohol is still strong on his lips and he snickers softly into your mouth as he slides his tongue against yours.

“We got caught,” you laugh when you pull back, though very much embarrassed. Bertolt hides his face in your hair.

He goes and sits down on his bed before leaning back on his hands and giving you a soft smile. You walk over to him and take a seat on his lap.

You kiss him slowly. First his lips and then his jaw. You hold his face, gentle yet firm, as you move back to his lips and slide your tongue out. Bertolt eagerly accepts.

His own hands move down your body to grope at your ass. You both let out shaky breaths as he touches you and rocks his hips against yours. It was wonderful.

You lean back to pull off your shirt. It's hard at first, but then Bertolt is helping you and running his hands over your body. Your shrug the shirt off and Bertolt rather teasingly runs a few fingers over one nipple.

He sits you back a little further and leans down to kiss your chest. You stare down, rather embarrassed. He'd touched you earlier, though your underwear, but somehow this felt completely different. Like it was kicking in that this was really happening.

Bertolt spends a while playing with your chest. At first you think it's because he really enjoys it or something but then a hand brushes against your dick and it occurs to you that actually, it was really turning you on. You fall forward when you realize it and grind your hips down, desperate for him to touch you more.

He lets out a small huff of laughter but doesn't force you back again. He just leans back against the wall and attempts to grind himself up against you. The two of you stay like that for several minutes, gasping quietly into the silence of the room as you practically dry hump him. Your hands cling to his back, desperate to pull him closer to you.

Finally it feels like neither of you can take it anymore. You sit up and get off Bertolt to pull off the rest of your clothes. As Bertolt stands up to discard his own, you pull out the small box from under your own bed and rummage through it.

A few moments later you're back in front of him and forcing him back against the wall. His hands are back at your ass, groping you and forcing you forward and against him. He eagerly runs a finger over your ass and you shiver. While he's busy beginning to play with you, you unscrew the bottle you'd grabbed.

You were a medical professional. Of course you were going to have lubricant.

“Give me your hand,” you breathe. Bertolt does as he's told and you squirt some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Almost immediately afterwards, Bertolt is beginning to slide a finger into you.

At first he's very hesitant about it. Then it starts to become more needy, and you let out a long groan as he starts to actually finger fuck you. You're hardly quiet about it, either, and it clearly goes straight to his dick.

“Get on your back,” you huff out. Bertolt just grunts, shuffling away to lie down. Maybe it’s the needy tone in your voice, or maybe he’s just as ready as you were. You squeeze some of the lubricant onto his arousal. He covers his face with the hand that hadn't just been fingering you as you slowly sink down on him.

Your face screws up with effort but you're still letting out moans as you sit on him. It takes a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling, but all the while Bertolt's breath is catching and his other hand is clenching the sheets.

“Reiner,” he breathes, “Ah, fuck, you feel so good--” he cuts himself off with a moan as you sit up a little and then back down.

You sit back up and then slowly come down on him again. It was hardly the most work you’d put into anything, but you already feel wobbly by the time you're steadily riding him. Despite this, there’s a woozy grin on your face. Bertolt moans with each time you're fully on him again and is very much trying his best to fuck you from his position.

You pick up speed despite the fact it was making your legs sore. The bed squeaks each time you pull yourself up and then back down, essentially bouncing on him. Bertolt's moans get louder too, and seeing him like that below you just makes you moan too.

Bertolt wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you down on top of him. You shudder at the sudden change of angle; something you certainly found yourself enjoying more. Bertolt’s hands move from your waist to your back, panting into your neck and desperate. The building feeling of pleasure and Bertolt muttering something you don’t hear or understand is all you can focus on.

You squirm and finish over both your chests, your head lolling down to rest against your lover’s shoulder. Hardly a beat passes before you find yourself flipped over and Bertolt desperately fucking you through your orgasm. The bed is absolutely hitting the wall each time Bertolt moves, but you can't find it in you to care. His eyes shut and he shakes above you, collapsing onto you as he finishes himself. With a tired smirk, you move your hips up and down to do the work for him.

He pulls away and falls next to you. There's an unmistakable smile on his face, and you feel for his hand. When you find it, you lace your fingers together. Clearly neither of you two cared about cleaning up at the moment despite the smell of sex still strong in the air and cum staining the bed sheets.

Bertolt only pulls up a blanket over your bodies. He already looks half asleep. One arm is wrapped around you and pulls himself closer to you, a smile on his face. You close your eyes and start to drift off.

“Mä rakastan sinua,” he mumbles. You don't know Finnish, but you can guess.

“Jag älskar dig med,” you murmur back. Bertolt did speak Swedish, and it must've been the correct response because he leans over and sloppily kisses your cheek.

You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> have you read stand still stay silent? no? go do it and then talk to me about this au
> 
> ao3 crashed the first time i tried posting this. also would anyone be interested in me posting the half of kinktober i did for reibert


End file.
